Cancelled
by WaterbendingGrayson
Summary: The Team reacts to them being Cancelled. Spitfire, Chalant, and Supermartian. The Teams fights for them to live, we should too! start the revolution!


**Hey guys! So the team reacts to Young Justice being cancelled. But this will never happen…right?**

Cancelled

"Bats" Wally pleaded. "You can't do this, it's not right! You can't do this to the team!"

Batman stopped walking toward the zeta beam, and looked at the retired speedster. "Wally, I know you and all the others are upset but it's not my call. Nor is it anyone else's in the Leagues'. It may not be right, but take a look at yourselves Wally, this isn't the team anymore. It's just a bunch of teenagers-"

Before the legendary senior Justice Leaguer could finish, Zatanna cut him off. "It may not be the original team, but it' still the team. And it's _always_ been a bunch of teenagers. Just because someone at the top has the crazy idea to **cancel** us is absurd." She huffed and went to stand next to Nightwing who put an arm around her waist and led her outside to the beach. Before he reached the door however, he gave his old mentor the "Wrong decision, Bats." look.

Wally stormed out and hugged Artemis, it was good to have her back, this time he wouldn't let her go. The Team was finished, and so was everything they used to have to tie them to the superhero world.

The same look that he gave him when he forced the couples of the original team to break up. M'gann and Connor stayed together, they had mind-dates. Wally and Artemis weren't really the lovely-dovely couple… So nobody could really tell if they were really fighting or having some kind of secret code. Apparently it was some kind of secret code, because about six years ago they had announced that they were leaving the team together to attend college. Rocket and Kaldur spread apart, she was never Tula, and she knew that, so Rocket never tried to be Kaldur's Tula. As for Nightwing and Zatanna, it was on and off. Off for two months, on for a year, off for three weeks, on for eight months. But when they were on, you could tell it was serious.

Kaldur stayed quiet, and didn't say much. He believed that what was decided had been decided and he couldn't do anything about it. However, his teammates seem to beg to differ. Batgirl was going around interviewing citizens about the Team as Barbra Gordon, trying to get the people on her side. She wasn't being as successful as some others though that had teamed up, and gotten some real followers.

Cassie had spent the whole day writing fanfiction, posting on twitter, reblogging on tumblr, posting on facebook, gramming on instagram, uploading on Youtube, everything she could. A lot more people cared than it seems, she just needed to appeal to the super fans the most. Which the best way to get a super fan out of the shadow, is to use another fangirl.

Jamie and Bart had gone around the town posting flyers and petitions around Gotham, Star City, Metropolis, and Steel City trying to get as many signatures as possible. It was easier the Bart's charm, he had gotten most teenage girls to sign. Quite a few girls signed after Bart told them that he knew some of the Team personally, that however would sign, and he'd get Blue Beetle to treat them to dinner. Everyone signed after he mentioned he also knew Nightwing.

Bumblebee and Mal went around speaking to the college students in happy harbor, but after they spent the whole day at Happy Harbor High School, and recollected old memories. Not many college students wanted to listen, so if they ever got out of this alive, they would definitely hesitate to save them.

Beast Boy and L'gann had visited gar's middle school, and with M'gann's help, made them look less green. L'gann had been bored all day, and been pretty angry that M'gann had decided to go with Connor to the United Nations headquarters instead of with him. He knew it in his heart that Angelfish had begun to die.

Tim had hung around to investigate why they had been cancelled. _We didn't cause an international incident, nobody was hurt… Recently, we just got Blue back, the Reach is gone, the Invasion is history-and I guess so are we. But what did we do? Why? Why?_

**Tanks for reading bros! Please Review! DO IT.**


End file.
